theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lys
Background "If a person makes a mistake, are they a villain? Or is it...what happens after, that defines them? Or what happened before? Or, is it the '''now'..?" ~Lys'' Lys is a mysterious entity that was active in the City of Alivast. They resided inside the mysterious floating structure known as The Attic; a porcelain crystal that floats over the city. Lys is a being of enigma who gives away little information regarding themselves. For whatever reason, Lys took an interest in The Unexpectables and discreetly passed them multiple gifts without leaving a trace. The only clue that linked these items together was notes bearing the letters, L-Y-S. Lys' full capabilities remain a mystery, but they appeared to possess knowledge of deeply held secrets of people in Alivast, likely through accessing their memories. This may explain how they knew of places and events far from Alivast, but which were known to people within the city. Lys resided in a location in Alivast that was almost entirely inaccessible unless Lys wished to guide someone to it. Lys explained that they were a shard of a dead god's power and they had access to a limited amount of their whole self's abilities, though even this small fragment had considerable power. Lys also seemed to be the creator of the magical Alivast Tickets which are used throughout the city to keep track of job offers and rewards with arcane accuracy. This factor hints that Lys was more integral to the city than the vast majority of people realize. When Lys helped the Unexpectables enter Stillhavity's realm to rescue Solly, Lys sacrificed themselves to ensure the safety of their mortal companions. Lys' death left the Attic slack in the air and their porcelain mask cracked in half. However, over time, the mask slowly began to repair itself in response to positive actions taken by the party. When it was completely resealed, the Attic returned to its original position. Lys is essentially formless except for their mask. Any form Lys takes has the mask integrated into it. Lys' most 'natural' form is a shapeless, intangible blob. Origins Relations Stillhavity Lys and Stillhavity are naturally at odds with another given their natures. The two are also inexorably connected in regards to Lys origins. Stillhavity managed to land a killing blow on Lys, fracturing their mask in two before being cast away by Orun. Task Lys taught Task to move on from his past. He explained that holding on to junk from his old home would not bring them back and would not help him move on. Lys ensured Task he would still get his vengeance, but that he had to find balance before he could do so. As part of this lesson, Task burned Gnaryel's bow, his last keepsake of home.The two halves of Lys' mask connected when he forgave and apologized to Solly. Later, when Task put on Lys' mask and looked at the corpse of Athtar, he felt the worst terror of his entire life, greater even then when his entire clan had been killed. Greckles Lys taught Greckles that he needed to stop running and find courage and confidence. They showed him who killed his birth parents and what set him on the path his life had taken. When Greckles found himself alone, his friends possibly dead, he faced amazing fear and approached an enraged Silver King and calmly opened dialogue despite his desire to run and hide. In response to his actions the final fracture in Lys' mask closed. Panic Lys taught Panic about the effects his actions had on others, showing him visions of all the people he manipulated and tore apart emotionally, such as Ozzy. They also gave him visions of his past as Virgil in Tracadia. When Panic forgave Hellina, a fracture in his mask closed up. Panic made a point to sleep with the mask on after hearing Evelina mention that she felt lonely when she wore it to sleep. When he did, he had a dream of a featureless, dark landscape that went on for an eternity, broken only by a bottomless chasm, and a crushing sensation of absolute loneliness that lingered well after he woke. Borky Lys taught Borky that he had to move on from the death of his mother, presenting him in a scene where he's clinging to her memory and a porcelain piano for him to play. When Borky addressed Digsby's suffering and comforted him, a crack in Lys' mask sealed. ITH "Dust Drifting Directionless Divine" ~ heard by Panic in a vision of a new masked entity In a moment of desperation, frustration, and emotional turmoil, Panic had a vision of another mask that was similar to, but different than Lys. It is unknown if this entity has any connection to Lys. MontyGlu drew a quick sketch of the new mask in response to a question during her own art commission stream. When Panic was again on the brink of death, he had another vision of this mask. Like his first encounter, it spoke cryptic words to him - this time, five sets of three seemingly disjointed words each. "appreciate anticipate disorder crushing crippling crusade simmering starve depraved deep darkness dissuading crawl climb brave"It was seen once again inhabiting the Attic on a visit made by Panic, and it broke it's usual rhyming scheme to inform him that he would see him soon, then expelled him from the Attic. And indeed he did see him soon, however he would see him in the very darkest part of the Realm of Discord, and show him what he had needed to learn about himself, and instructed him to reawaken Omnimaw. It was revealed that in some way, this is what LYS had become post-fading, and had been keeping it's ultimate decay at bay. Panic making a pact with ITH caused one of the attic's chains to break loose with a second crystal. The significance of this is unknown. Evelina Evelina is a cleric of the United Clergy of Orun who was attracted to Lys' mask when it was looted from the party. She has since questioned Remy about where the mask came from and mentioned that she had a dream about a mask that was similar, but looked more like a bird. She also mentioned that when she slept with the mask on, she felt lonely. Trivia * Lys has the ability to teleport/materialize items in a way that is unaffected by magic wards, as the second item they left for The Unexpectables was in a place where arcane magic was supposed to be nullified. * Lys repeats the last word of their statements in a whisper before they stop talking. However, if the statement is false, the echo will be replaced with "lies." * In Chapter 28, cracks in the half of Lys' mask kept by Panic were repaired after he extended kindness to Hellina. This happened once again in Chapter 44, following a heart to heart between Borky and Digsby. It happened a third time in Chapter 49 in response to Task's apology to Solly, causing the two halves to re-seal. It happened for a fourth and final time in Chapter 61 when Greckles didn't run away from a confrontation with the Silver King. After that, the mask was fully repaired. * The mask pieces have also exited the Sweet Dragon under mysterious circumstances. * Lys has affectionately been given the nickname "Therapy Noodle" by MontyGlu. Category:NPC Category:Deceased Characters Category:Divine Beings Category:Pieces of Lys